


Control

by sgtjamesbarnes107



Series: Control [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Psychic Violence, Romanian, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Translation in romanian, Wings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtjamesbarnes107/pseuds/sgtjamesbarnes107
Summary: Ten years with HYDRA, Zimniy Soldat thought he was on a routine mission. Until his mission changed the world around him when he meet Her--because she brought him to her, for her own protection.Since then they've protected each other and she kept him safe from HYDRA; until one day, she couldn't. Then she was gone and Pierce erased her from Dusha Soldat.That was -- until she woke her up thirty years later, ready to fulfill an oath made over 70 years ago. Bucky remembers everything and they have a promise to keep, after all.





	1. Prologue

You walk into the room, looking for something, _someone_ , that should be in plain sight. Just when you’re sure the vast, crumbling room is vacant, you notice a small figure huddled in the corner. 

A space that had been filled by you ,alone, only seconds before.

That’s when you hear the smallest of voices echo, _"Zimney Soldat?"_

Your body tenses, preparing to fire but find your body riveted in place, no matter your 30-plus years of training and biochemical reconstruction. Your eyes focus on the small creature crouched by the wall, closer than before. _'I can’t take my eyes off it again or -'_

“ **She** ,” the figure giggles into your head, you finally realise, “ _She_ has immobilised everyone in your party, including the **Soldat iarnă infam**. You are not here to die, Soldat; relax. The gaozari that collar you remain unharmed. So far. ” Her voice drips animosity towards your Handler's. The last part of her sentence almost sounds like a death nell for those men.You were thankful, for once, to just be их активов.

She rises gracefully, much like a jungle cat, and glides to you, stalking and studying you as she moves near. That is when you fully comprehend what about this girl has you off-center: albeit she physically appears a child of ten years, she conducts her movements and speech with an air of importance; she was far more awe-inspiring than the reports stated.

“They said what I wanted so I could get you here, James,” she affirms, as if playing a game with HYDRA was akin to a Sunday stroll. “For me, eto tochno tak zhe. But HYRDA is not why, per se, you are here." She pauses in her assessment, a curious shadow passing over her face before blending back to a neutral look. "You have not once corrected me to use Pусский, or Română, sau orice altă limbă, other than English, once I confirmed who you were, James. De ce este asta?” She queried.

As you tried to think of a response to her sudden scrutiny, awareness viscously slammed into you; your mind scrambling to assimilate, chest heaving from the exercision needed to remain conscious. This tiny, magnificent принцесса has saved you from HYDRA's sway, removing the Winter Soldier with just her mind.

"But...Why?" You croak internally, too weak to use your voice. "Why did you bring me here:: to free me or to imprison me just as _They_ did?!" You demand, fear and self preservation having taken control of your senses once more.

Her laugh is like the tinkle of broken glass overlaid with a thousand bells chiming simultaneously throughout your mind. “Oh, James, harming you is the complete opposite of why I released you from their simpering attempt at mind control!" She cocked her head, listening as gun shots rang out across the site, before lifting her doll-like face into a deadly smirk. "They torture their jucărie preferată, yes? But they haven't the mercy to kill you. Nor will they ever, as long as they have use for you. You are their prized pet, weapon and имущество,” her features harden, voice bitter as she spat out his treatment over the past almost three decades.

“Alas, that is also why you are here. I need your -yes, **YOUR** \- protection. The world spins on in ways I cannot predict. If I cannot predict it, I cannot protect myself," her head drooped at this, vulnerable in this admission. You only nod, encouraging her to continue. "You are correct that I have lived longer than I appear. With wisdom and time, I led you here to take me in under your protection.” Her cheeks tinted a pale rose, revealing more in her request for aide than you could begin to fathom.

In all the years you had been with HYDRA, never had anyone turned themselves in for help.

“But...why me?” you pleaded, recalling all the evil you’d done to innocents and presumably guilty alike in HYDRA's name.

“You are still pure in heart, James,” she answered, stepping near enough to rest a hand over your heart, as if that action would provide the truth behind her words. Before he could question her further, her musical laugh rings out again, signaling the final gunshots from the ensemble your Handler sent. She concluded, "In return for your assistance to my survival, Eu te va elibera from these gaozari's: return you to yourself, James, and give you back the life of which you were denied.”

~~~~

You wake in a cold sweat, knotted in your sheets and hands in fists at your sides. The nightmares were normal -victims faces haunting you, screaming as they died- that was usual. This serene scene with the child wrapped in white _-what the hell was she wrapped in anyways??-_ threw you off your game.

But as usual, you were wide-awake and something told you this dream was one that Sam and Steve were gonna want to hear about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Зимний солдат (Zimney Soldat) = Winter Soldier; Russian  
> *Soldat iarnă infam = infamous Winter Soldier; Romany  
> *их активов (ikh aktivov)= their asset; Russian  
> *это точно так же (eto tochno tak zhe) = it is exactly the same; Russian  
> *русский (Russian)  
> *Română (Romanian)  
> *sau orice altă limbă =Or any other language; Romany  
> *принцесса (Printsessa) = Princess; Russian  
> *De ce este asta?= Why is that?; Romany  
> *jucărie preferată = favorite toy; Romany  
> *имущество (imushchestvo) = asset, chattel/slave; Russian  
> *Eu te va elibera (I will set you free); Romany  
> *gaozari = assholes; Romani  
> 


	2. Siren Song

“Steve,” Bucky warned, “for the last goddamned time, **I DON’T HAVE DREAMS!!** ” He slammed his hands down, harder than he probably should, as the table shuddered and creaked under his hands. 

Sam Wilson shook his head at the outburst, not for the first time, during the early morning meeting over Bucky’s “flashback”. Sam knew what killing did to a soldier, let alone one with that kill count, and not having control over what you did for so long left some ugly scars (both physically and emotionally); the guilt was his carry on what he did for so many decades.

Steve dropped his head into his hands, running his hands through his hair, and sighed heavily. “Buck, if you didn’t know what this all meant, then why did you wake us up so god damn early?”Sam yawned, as if to prove the point.

“I knew if I didn’t, you’d bitch that I hadn’t,” Bucky grumbled.

Looking out the window, he saw a bird fly past. The underside were snow white, reminding him of something, a tickle in the back of his head, something just –

 **“FUCK!!”** Bucky howled, doubling over as his vision went white as more images flooded his head.

He couldn’t hear or see Steve and Sam; all Bucky saw was _**Her**_ :: a child dancing around dead bodies before clutching his hand and leading him back to another HYDRA compound; a slightly older version snuggling him before both were frozen; then a not so small, girl ‘mastering’ another language, which he knew she was fluent in already.

“ _Wings_ ,” Bucky gasped thru grit teeth. “She has wings. She’s out of cryo now; she needs me to help her, Steve. That’s why she came to me last night; it’s time to get back _Regina Mea_.”

~~~~

You stretch your arms above your head, your wings tucked safely between your shoulders. Those only came out during missions and around James. _James,_ you sighed. You hadn’t thought of your dark haired Angel in years.

 _Well, however many it’s been since they froze me last,_ you thought darkly.

Which had you curious as to what brought you out now. They had you in a solitary building, separate from the others by several hundred feet and what you sensed was an electrical screening of some kind. But not the kind they had you in ‘82. That tech was still primitive, especially compared to what was around you now.

You sensed a few dozen people in the larger building adjacent to yours. But HYDRA’s numbers were nothing like they were. You could see flashes of a red star and silver gleam shimmer like fear through their memories and your heart swelled.

What they didn’t was that you were aware of their worst fear now, before being active; at least according to their machines. Technology was so easily fooled, no matter how advanced it became.

You giggled like a school girl, until the glass from the windows and doors shattered around you. Their worst fear _knew_ you were awake, alive, and was learning how to find you, while you seemed semi lucid from cryo.

Being meta human with no comparison had many advantages, especially with those to whom you’d _surrendered_ yourself to all those years ago. They had no idea what stage you were at or what powers you could fully access and control. Least of which allowed you to summon their worst nightmare, and **He** was coming back to get you.

~~~~

Bucky grasped his head again, hearing glass shatter beneath the beautiful sound he’d dreamt of last night.

He looked right at Steve and Sam before blurting out, “I know exactly where Regina Mea is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina Mae is My Queen in Romanian


	3. Memory Lane

######  ****Flashback****

You had been at the Compound for two days and this was the third room they’d put you in. The first was a glass one, to observe you from. Being watched was unacceptable, so you giggled until the glass shattered around you like snow on a field. 

That also taught them that microphones were a bad idea as your laugh drove three of their scientists insane offhandedly; two shooting themselves and one stabbing themself with a pencil to the eye. The other five scientists whom you held in your sway killed soldats and tovarishchi uchenyye whenever you got bored. Until HYDRA put them down like dogs once they realised you had them in your control.

Your second cell was all cement, but that didn’t matter since you destroyed it just by looking at it. Well, to their eyes. The cameras could be tricked, just like the observers, into seeing what you wanted. So you just touched the cement, found the right pitch and sang it to the ground.

Now they had you in a window-less, seamless steel room; exactly where you wanted to be. It brought you closer to the Zimniy Soldat, allowed you to talk to him and he you. 

For being so powerful, HYDRA was very easy to manipulate.

~~~~

_–5 years later–_

To them, you appear 12, but you’re mentally 30 or so, your abilities aligned to how long you’d been alive. A slow aging and maturity were a blessing, especially when HYDRA viewed you as a child and "incapable" of the mind games you were playing on them.

James knew exactly what you were doing; he always did. You told him every move because you knew your hold on him was stronger than HYDRA’s ever would be again. They couldn’t penetrate the barricade you’d put in his mind, but you allowed enough leeway to let him ‘prevrashchat'’ for them. It just happened to be over as soon as you touched him.

You never left a detail out with James, he had to know everything to trust you. Something HYDRA never gave him:: the option to choose. And he chose you over and over for that. Which is why they called you the Zima Printsessa because you upravlyayemyy their Zimniy Soldat better than anyone had before. 

He chose you to come with on missions, even if it pained him to watch you kill dozens of people without touching them or moving. You gave him the credit, let them think their Soldat was the weapon of mass destruction they trained. Instead, you took the guilt you knew would kill nezhnyy James and carried it with you. You were HYDRA’s most lethal weapon and never fired a weapon. 

All eti sharady to save James from what was a worse possible fate than if you didn’t. Being this powerful came with a price, but saving one so strong and innocent was worth it.

Particularly in light of what you’d done to survive the 20, or so, years prior to joining HYDRA. Your conscience was at peace with excessive bloodshed, so long as it kept James' hands and soul clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Russian Translations  
> •tovarishchi uchenyye -- fellow scientists  
> •prevrashchat' -- transform  
> •Zima Printsessa -- Winter Princess  
> •upravlyayemyy -- controlled  
> •nezhnyy -- tender/gentle  
> •eti sharady -- these charades


End file.
